true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Fey Race
In the 12 Empyrean Heavens, the Human race and the Fey race did not have a harmonious relationship. Throughout history, they had large scale wars. Although the two races were now largely at peace, there were always minor conflicts. There was a lot of Fey race of different forms. Their species numbered in the thousands, with all sorts of bloodlines.And the Fey race was a race that valued bloodlines the most. The ones with strong bloodlines were born to be kings! The ones with weaker bloodlines were born to be mediocre, or even be tagged as slaves. Additionally, the Fey Race has cores inside their bodies called Fey Cores and the Divine Lord/Godly Monarch equivalent in the Fey Race are called '' Fey Lords'' and Fey Thearchs. Also the Peak Godly Monarch Realm experts of the Fey race are called Fey Patriarchs. The Fey race was split into three major categories : Earth Fey * They are a species far inferior to the Heaven Fey.They were actually originally beasts or plants. After experiencing a sufficiently long period of growth by absorbing the essence of the Heaven and Earth, they could suddenly achieve sentience one day. Slowly, they could cultivate in the Dao, eventually taking on human form.They had equivalent intelligence as humans and they were considered half-human and half-Fey.As Earth Fey bred, their numbers grew greatly, slowly resulting in the Earth Fey species.The born offspring of Earth Fey would usually have beast-like characteristics. For example, the infants would have fangs, claws, fur, tails, etc. By slowly cultivating, they would completely transform.Members of the Earth Fey had an innate inferiority complex when facing members of the Heaven Fey.But compared to humans, they would have an innate sense of superiority.The bodies of Earth Fey species were significantly stronger than human bodies, but… their perception was inferior to humans. To put it bluntly, their intellect was worse than humans, so in terms of the creation of heritage, learning cultivation techniques or matters regarding nomological insights, they were inferior to humans. Heaven Fey * The Heaven Fey was the nobility of the Fey race. There were very few Heaven Fey in the Ten Thousand Fey Empyrean Heaven, so they typically established large family clans, large sects or kingdoms.For example, the Luo Clan was a Heaven Fey.All Heaven Fey species had a long history. Noble blood flowed in their bodies which could be traced to primordial powerful figures of the Fey race. However, the richness in their bloodline differed considerably amongst offspring from different families.If one’s bloodline was rich enough, they could awaken the powers of the primordial Fey race as they matured. This would then be no trifling matter.The Heaven Fey were a higher level of existence in the Fey race. Their appearances tended to resemble humans. The babies they gave birth to were in the shape of human infants, so other than the difference in bloodline, they looked almost identical. Only very few members with sufficiently powerful bloodlines could transform into an Ancient Fey. That would be their final combat form. Ancient Fey * They were actually ancestors of the Heaven Fey species. They came into being from the condensation of Heaven and Earth essence right at the beginning of the Universe’s formation. They were the first lives in the Universe, and they were an existence that were close natural gods.The Ancient Fey had interesting legends to them. For example, Fey race legends speak of ancient Fey dragons or Bai Ze.They could also produce offspring, but their ability to reproduce was dismal. The Ancient Fey were originally few in number, so as time went on, they turned nearly extinct.Hence, when talking about the Fey race in the Ten Thousand Fey Empyrean Heaven, only the Heaven and Earth Fey were typically mentioned. Category:Races Category:Feys